1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to stands for holding trees. More particularly, it relates to a Christmas tree stand that does not require that the lower branches of a tree be removed prior to placing the tree in the stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A well-known conventional Christmas tree stand includes a water-retaining pan that is held in upwardly spaced relation to a floor by a plurality of leg members. A metal ring is spaced several inches above the bottom of the pan that holds the base of the tree. Typically, the bottom of the pan includes several upstanding, sharp pieces of metal secured to the center of the pan upon which the base of the tree is deposited when mounting a tree in the stand. The bottom of the trunk is punctured by the sharp pieces of metal and the ring surrounds the tree trunk a foot or so above the bottom of the pan so that the tree is held in a vertical orientation. Radially inwardly directed screws extend through the ring to further stabilize the tree.
The presence of the metal ring requires that the lower branches of the tree be cut off. Sometimes the best, fullest branches of the tree are the lower branches.
Thus there is a need for a tree stand that does not require the ring so that the lower branches of a tree need not be removed.
However, removal of the ring removes support from the tree, allowing it to fall over.
The sharp metal pieces that extend upwardly from the bottom of the pan are also hazardous.
Thus, there is also a need for a Christmas tree stand that is free of such sharp metal projections.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the needed stand could be provided.